Ashes of the Phoenix
by FLZ
Summary: Post War, Azula escapes and pays her father a visit. Teaser from my Book 4 project on extended hiatus, downgraded to one-shot. Rated T for safty. Please R&R.


**Attn: I do not own Ozai, Azula, or any other character from this great show. That honor goes to Bryke and their owners at Viacom.**

**Ashes of the Phoenix**

Ozai sat, huddled up in the back corner of his cell, staring blankly into the space beyond the wall, when he heard footsteps coming towards the door behind him. The door opened and he could hear his visitor walk up to his cell.

"It doesn't matter how many times you come in here and ask," he said without turning from his position, "my answer will not change 'I … DON'T … KNOW … WHERE … SHE … IS!'"

"It pleases me to learn that this little visit of mine is unexpected," came a woman's voice. "Wonderful!"

Ozai turned to face his company, his lips turning up in the faintest smile.

"So, it would seem the mercy of the new Fire Lord knows no bounds," he said mocking. "Have you come just to insult me in my misery?"

"Actually, your merciful Fire Lord had me locked away the same as you," the woman lied, "except I managed to escape. I have come here because I need your help."

Ozai couldn't believe his ears, she needed his help? But before he could say anything, she had reached into a pouch at her side and took out a handful of white ash. Holding it out in front of her, the ashes began to glow. After several seconds they were completely engulfed in a bright blue flame that continued to grow. As it grew it began to take the shape of a bird, no, not a bird, the Bird, the Phoenix.

"There are those who are still loyal Father," Azula continued, but Ozai's attention remained on the Phoenix, "they want you to lead them again, so, here I am." She dropped her hand to her side and the Phoenix vanished, and her father's gaze returned to her face. "There is just one little detail that has been bothering me, why is it that I have to break you out? Why haven't you escaped already? And that leads me to another question, how exactly did the Avatar defeat you without killing you?" She glared down on him, waiting for him to explain himself.

Ozai, no longer able maintain eye contact, hung his head in shame.

"The Avatar, he … he … he …" Ozai couldn't bring himself to say it. The memory of that day was still as vivid as the day itself. The comet, the power, the battle, he was winning, he was about to defeat the Avatar, but then something happened, he was running, about to die, except the Avatar couldn't do it, and then, the light, the cursed blue light that dealt a fate worse than death. "He found a fate worse than death," he finally managed.

Azula could not control herself. "What, you mean by making Zuko the Fire Lord?" she said through her contemptuous laughter "Or was it throwing you in a dark prison cell with scary metal ba_-ha-ha-_ars?"

"NO!" Ozai spat. "He took away my bending."

Azula stopped laughing, her mocking grin replaced by her signature scowl. "Well then, I guess I have no use for you after all," she said as she took two steps back, "and you know what that means." She brought her hands up in front of her chest, fingers already sparking with electricity, and took one step forward shooting lightning into her father's cell. She had already turned and reached the door when she heard a voice.

"It isn't like you to fail on your first attempt Azula. I'm actually disappointed."

"No Father," she answered, on hand still on the door, "I didn't fail. It's like you said, losing your bending is a fate worse than death, and have I ever been known to make things better for anyone but myself?" Having said her piece she walked out, only half listening to the screams of rage coming from the room behind her.

**To be continued . . .**

**A/N: So here it is; the teaser for my first 'fic. ****Please review, constructive criticism is always welcome.**

**On a separate note, I actually had fun trying to write for Azula (and Ozai, but to a lesser extent), my mind kept on flashing back to the part of "Western Air Temple" where Zuko was impersonating Azula "Listen here Avatar..." -lol-**


End file.
